Afterlife? Whatever
by Wiipuu
Summary: Tatsuki finds out her friends secret the hard way. So she decides she needs to beat the #### out of them for keeping something so important a secret. But before that she needs to get swole. She soon finds herself shoved forcefully into squad 11 as she befriends Ikkaku Madarame and others of the soul society.
1. Chapter 1

_Was listening to "Africa" by Toto when I wrote this. If you guys are worried about any other stories I have I am still working on them, dont worry._

 **Prologue: Basic Emotion**

Tatsuki had always thought of herself as a protector. It was an instinct she had since before she could remember. She trained for herself though and she would be lying if she said she only fights for others. But still, she had always been a protector. That is until, they decided that she wasn't. Tatsuki wasn't a stupid girl, simple and brash, but not stupid. And no one would dare call her one, because she would knock your lights out before you could even think to take it back.

She noticed a while ago that her closest friends were becoming distant. It all started when a girl named Rukia came into Ichigo's life. One by one the few friends she cherished since childhood changed. It was, at first, a small change. A minuscule change. Still, the change grew until it became to painful to look at. They were dealing with something unbelievable she knew. Something they thought she had no part in.

It hurt. They didn't trust her. They could give excuses. Any number of them really. But the bottom line is that they just do not trust her. And the worst part is that there was nothing she could do about it even if she wanted to.

Tatsuki was a protector. She always has been. But she was to weak to fight the monsters she knew hid in the shadows. Still, there are times when feelings override better judgment. And it was these feelings that would land her in a pool of her own blood with her body so destroyed there would be no way to put it back together.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hey There Sunshine**

I woke up alone in a dark alley next to a mangled version of my own body. In a stroke of morbid curiosity I began to examine my injuries, I remember how I got them. There was a child being chased by a masked beast. A little girl screaming for her mother, crying. I guess If I really focused I would have noticed that the kid wasn't normal. But I didn't. I just wanted to help her.

The monster was so large and terrifying. And I would usually be afraid of something like that, I would usually avoid it. But I couldn't just leave the kid, I couldn't stop my self from running into that dark alley full of screams. I couldn't stop myself from shoving that thing away from her.

I do not regret what I did. I just wish I wasn't dead. Surprisingly though, I am not really all that sad yet. I must be in shock. I carefully pick up this weird broken chain thing sticking out of my chest. Weird, that little girl had one just like mine. So I guess that means I died for a dead person... huh.

Actually, now that I think about it, where did that thing go? I look inside a nearby dumpster, because yea, something that huge is going to be hiding there. I snort and sit back next to my body and place my hand on whats left of my hair in an attempt to stroke it.

Hey mom, I hope my body is never found, I dont want you to see this. And now... now reality is hitting me like a ton of bricks.

I start to cry. Tears, pathetic whines and sniffles, fallowed by some loud shouts of grief. Hey mom... do you think you can forgive me?

Well, that's enough of that, I thought after I sobbed myself into a mucus covered mess. Waiting around next to my own corpse isn't going to get me anywhere. Ill just have to get moving and figure something out. So I got my pathetic self up and bumped my fists together. Alright. I am going to figure something out.

I know my friends are not around. None of them are. Its a common occurrence I think sadly. They sometimes just disappear into nothing. No one can figure out where they are when this happens. Its their little secret that I was never invited to be a part of. But that was ok, I always had my own life even if they didnt want me to be a part of theirs.

Well... I 'had' my own life.

I wonder what I can do as a ghost anyway? Maybe I have some cool ghost powers. Yea. I can be like a super hero ghost maybe? You know, fighting the bad guys of the afterlife. Because... that's a thing? Probably? No. That's stupid.

I looked at a near by shop window and saw that it reflected everything but my own body. People are just walking through me. It kind of wierds me out. Like, I can feel the people but they cant feel me. Then a couple stopped and started passionately sucking face right next to me. Ok. Nope. I am moving on. Not ok.

Eww.

Where do I go now? After a while of walking I ran into a black cat. It is a pretty cat. Looks smarter than it should for an animal. Actually I think It can see me. It has, from what I can tell, this shocked and frozen look. I wonder if I can pet it? It might run away. Oh well, I am going to try to do it anyway.

I got close and bent down, wrapping an arm around my knees. The chain sticking out of my chest made a little jingling noise as I moved. I was surprised to see that I could touch the animal, and not just touch it, I could feel it. It was soft. This cat is awesome.

I smiled and thought wow. I can touch something alive. Maybe cats are special. I mean, they have been known as supernatural creatures for years I think. I am just stoked to know that I can interact with something. Even if its just a cat.

"Hey there kitty, whats your name?"

I really, really, really, didn't expect a response. Well... maybe a 'Mew' but not a "Yoruichi young lady." in a deep and manly voice.

So I screamed a shameful scream. It just sat there with this sad look on its face, but it did smile regardless. Because I screamed. I screamed like a little girl.

Cats do not talk. This cat is talking. Why?

"Young lady. I think you should fallow me."

Why? Why is this cat talking?

"Young lady..."

Do all cats talk? No. I must be hearing things.

"YOUNG LADY!"

I jump in surprise as I finally notice that this cat is still talking.

"...yes...?" I say in a voice weaker than I would like.

It smirks. Actually smirks. A cat can smirk. Ok.

"Fallow me."

"Where are we going?"

"I am going to take you to someone who can help you."

"Help? I can be helped?"

It stops and thinks before answering.

"Yea. Probably."

"Probably... huh.." I say feeling abit hopeless. Well, thats better than nothing I guess. I mean, what else is a dead girl to do but fallow a magical talking cat.

Not that fallowing it was easy. It ran through corners to small for a human, I found out very quickly that I could move through objects at that point. It didnt feel good but I had to keep up. The cat wouldn't slow down. It was also, for whatever reason, able to jump farther than any cat should.

No cat. I repeat, no cat should be able to jump as far as this cat could. I learned very quickly that I have yet to master the art of floating at that point as I plunged off the top of a building into the ground. It didn't hurt but it sure was embarrassing. I didn't... land gracefully...

Anyway, the cat jumped down and sighed before continuing on the side walk... like a normal creature.

After some time I found myself in front of a familiar shop. Ok. What the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

_Was listening to "Burning Down the House" by Taking Heads. Yea, expect a lot of cheesy 80s music._

 _Uhhh Dose Tatsuki Actually know Kisuke? OH well, she doesn't now lol. Also. This story is set sometime after Aizen gets trapped by a badass. no fullbringger no Quicey death god party. Cant remember any of that shit good enough to add it in man._

 **Chapter 2: One Death Coated Candy Bar Please!**

The Urahara shop. I know this place, I have never been there but I know it.

"How is some random corner candy store going to help me?" I ask the cat... only to find myself looking at an empty slab of pavement.

Where the heck did that little thing go? I turn this way and that to find it but its just gone. HOW? I run my hand through my hair in mild frustration. OH maaaaan. Seriously? Well... there is nothing else for me to do so I will just... go to the candy store.

Because a magical talking cat brought me here. Because a magical cat that may have just been my imagination told me it would take me somewhere that would help. That place just happens to be a candy store... Probably the candy store. Maybe the candy store...

Ok. Lets go to the candy store.

The outside of this store felt kind of shady and it's location was not really helping it. Its not that it was dirty looking or anything. It didn't have broken glass windows or strange stains on its walls. It was just shady... yea. I couldn't think of any other description for it. Also there was an air to it. I felt it when I was alive passing it during my morning roadwork. The store just felt... closed maybe? Never open for business but still always open for Business? I don't know. Its hard to describe in words. And I never saw any customers either. Not that I ever really stayed around long enough to see if anyone actually came here, like I said, I was doing my roadwork. I was always just passing through.

Anyway, I should probably open the door instead of standing in front of it looking like an idiot.

Wait.

Do I push the door open or float through it? Can I push a door open?

I really need to stop all this questioning. When your dead you shouldn't question anything right? But... I do not know anything about being a dead person.

OH MAN.

Ok.

Ok.

I am opening the door. Because that's what I want to do. Its natural.

But I am supernatural...

Suddenly the door is shoved open and fly's right through my body. It felt, awful. I mean, have you ever swam in water? Well, what if you were the water and someone swam in you? That's what its like.

Eww. I cant get over stuff moving through my body. It's just wrong.

"Hey there new customer! Welcome! Welcome! Come on in!"

So who is this old guy? Can he see me? It looks like he can so maybe he can? Only a crazy person would open his door and yell at something he can't see. That's just logic at its finest.

Actually, this guy might be a crazy person. I can not really tell if he is looking at me either, he has his had drawn in on his face in a way that makes it hard to tell what he is looking at. It could be that he is just looking behind me. So I turned around to see if there was someone behind me, placing my hand on my forehead to shade the sun.

Not that the sun was actually out. So I guess I am shading my eyes from the moon...

When you do something stupid you should just not think about it.

A few moments after this I felt something warm on my shoulder. I didn't really think much of it till I heard that mans voice again.

"Oh? Wana tell me what your looking at?"

This is the second time I screamed like a little girl today.

These are not what I would call my 'proudest moments.'

Then the man behind me started laughing before saying something along the lines of "Well, I think you should come in now. Its cold out tonight you know? Wouldn't want you to catch your _death_ now hmmm?"

It sounded like a cruel taunt. A little to knowing. There was something about the air at that moment that wasn't normal. It had a pressure to it, and I felt a little scared. I can't really say why. The smile on his face can only be called sharp. I couldn't really tell what he was thinking either because I couldn't see his eyes under his hat. Though this feeling of dread didn't last very long.

Because right after that, he was laughing and fanning his face with a paper fan he was holding. His hand on my shoulder began dragging me in to. It somewhat floored me to be honest. It was such a quick change from unsettling to goofy that I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.

The door shut behind me with a bang.

I remember thinking that I somehow just sealed my fate.

But that would have been to cheesy so, lets just say the door was my problem that day.

He let go of my shoulder and stood in front of me after we came in. It really was just a candy store from what I could tell. They even had some Sneakers bars on one of the shelves. Those happen to be a guilty pleasure of mine on my me days. Anyway that's not the problem right now.

"You can see me? Hear me?" I ask.

The man continued to fan himself. His smile is turned into something that, for whatever reason, was a little irritating.

"Sure I can. I can touch you to. Cool huh."

He lifted his free hand and wiggled his fingers at me.

"...Sure." I respond reluctantly.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"So." The man began, breaking me out of my mindless thoughts, instantly lighting up. "First things first. How about we just cut to the chase? How would you like a second chance at something?"

"Something. Right..." I say feeling a little suspicious.

"Yes. Something."

"Something as in being alive?"

"Hmmm. No. Being dead is usually a permanent thing."

He said that like he was talking to a child.

I cringed, there was something sneaky about this man. I never met him before today, and I have only spoken to him for a few moments, but I know a con man when I see one. Also, he looks to happy for a person talking to a dead girl.

"What is this something? You better be clear about it."

"Only if you agree."

"Agree to what?"

And for the first time I saw that mans eyes. They are grey, they are intelligent, and they look to old for someone with such a young face.

"Just do whatever I say for as long as it takes. No matter what it is or how much it hurts. Can you agree to that?"

And he was clearly some kind of pervert.

"Yea right buddy!" I yelled.

"Kyaaah!" He made a silly shout of surprise after my fist made contact with his stupid smile. He flew to the floor and landed like a damsel with his hand delicately holding his now beaten face.

Wimp.

I turned away from him and walked out the door after this.

Well... I tried to walk out anyway.

You know what I just realized? Today really sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

_THANK you my one single reviewer. You were a surprise. I am happy your interested. If you have any other questions Ill try to answer them. Yea, the espada, whats left of them anyway, will be showing up like waaaaaaaaaaaay later. Eventually. Probably after tatsuki hits the swole train._

 _Also. Thank you my very few readers. I didn't expect anyone to read this really so its nice to know that the few that do like it even a little._

 _ "Moving Out" by Billy Joel is the song of the day today._

 **Chapter 3: The Truth? OBJECTION!**

Well, my plan was simple. I was going to open the door and slam it shut on my way out. It was going to be really dramatic. But, my plans were thwarted... obviously. Can you guess what thwarted my plans?

Nothing.

I just couldn't open the door.

I could 'touch' the door but nothing I did effected the door. It was like I was slamming into a wall. No sound came from my fist making contact with it either. Nothing. Just nothing. It was really confusing. So I went to the window instead. I walked around boxes of random candy and food stuffs to get there. There was a van on the other side of it. It was a large white van, probably used for delivery's.

So I repeated the same process with the window.

First I tried to slide the window open. I curled my fingers right under the slight opening at the bottom. The cool breeze blew through it a little. Taunting me. I tried really hard, pulling it up with all my might. Now, I am not a weak girl. None of what is happening right now is because I am weak. The problem is that... I have no idea what the problem is but it is really frustrating.

And you want to know the worst part? Occasionally, as I struggle, Ill slip and fall in a... less than dignified way. Then there is a sound. A horrible sound, a grating sound. Do you want to know what it is? The sound of repressed snickering. But I work to ignore it. Only to hear it again as I try and fail to find a way out. Eventually I lose my nerve and turn around.

I am not angry. How can I be angry? No. I am livid. I am trapped. I should not be trapped. There is something wrong with this house. I can't even wrap my head around it.

"What is going on here?" I ask, my arm waving in a dramatic fashion at the door and window.

The man was still on the floor, but he now laid in a lounging and lazy way. One leg was draw up while his head rested on his hand with the other hand fanning the side of his face. His blond curly hair moved a little with each pump of air. The smirk on his face said it all. Oh yes it did.

I do not like this guy.

So I stalk up to him because he hasn't answered me and stand over him with my hands clenched into fists.

"Why can't I get out?"

He moves his head a bit to look at me before answering.

"I do not think you want to leave. Wouldn't be very smart in my opinion."

I clench my teeth.

"Well. I want to go."

"Then go."

" _I. Cant._ "

"Whats stopping you?"

He has to be doing this on purpose. There is no way he isn't. This guy is such a bastard.

"Stop messing with me. I know what you are doing. Let me go."

He smirks.

"Do you now? Do you really?"

I growl in response to that.

"Yea, I have an idea. Even if I cant explain it your doing something. So just stop it and let me out."

He sits up and closes his fan with flick of his wrist. It makes an audible 'snap'.

"No. I do not think I will."

I scowl fiercely, a million different and violent actions running through my mind. But, I think that's what he is expecting. Its just a feeling I have... so I am going to sit down and... do nothing. I set down right in front of him and mimicked the way he is sitting. We stare at one another, not saying anything.

Its weird. A sudden feeling of zen. A calm before the storm.

What should I say now? What should I do? His voice suddenly breaks through my thoughts.

"Your dead, you know that right?"

I snort. "Yea. I know."

"I mean you are really dead." He continues, "No going back."

I look away. I am not really sure what he is getting at. I figured this out a while ago looking at my mess of a body.

 ** _Sorry guys. This is dropped due to lack of will. I might come back to it someday though._**


End file.
